Cinderella (Into the Woods)
Cinderella is one of the six tritagonists from the film Into the Woods. She is one of the few characters in the film who are not based on fairy tale characters. She is under her stepmother's torture. She is portrayed by Anna Kendrick. History At the beginning of Into The Woods, Cinderella is doing her chores while wishing to go to the King's festival. On the third night of the festival, Cinderella was running from the prince again, only this time, the Prince spread pitch on the stairs, so her feet got stuck on the steps. Cinderella decided to see what he'll do, so Cinderella left him a clue, leaving one of her gold slippers, before running off. (On The Steps Of The Palace) She throws the bean away and she runs back home, unaware that that magic bean has turned into a giant beanstalk... Cinderella's birds then blinded the step-mother and step-sisters. During all of this, Cinderella changes into her servant's clothes and heads into the woods to visit Mother's grave, only to find it destroyed. The Baker (who is looking for Jack) comes across Cinderella who is not allowed to leave the castle unsupervised. Calling upon her friends, the birds, Cinderella learns of her Prince's unfaithfulness. She flinches when the prince touches her and when asked what's wrong, she asks him if he loved her, why did he stray and if he's like this now what kind of King will he be? As he goes, the Prince tells her he loved the maiden that was at the ball and she responds by saying that she loved the prince she ran away from and they go their separate ways. Everyone suggests that it may be her fault, because she threw the bean away. While the Baker and Jack climb the tree, Cinderella looks after the Baker's baby. Cinderella comforts Little Red and tries to answer her qualms that killing the Giant makes them no better than she is, while the Baker explains to Jack his inability to say what is morally correct. ("No One Is Alone") She is last seen going sit beside the Baker listen the story he is telling his son. Personality Cinderella is beautiful inside and out. She is kind, caring and gentle like when she went to comfort Little Red Riding Hood. She is a hard worker and actually enjoys cleaning but hated being a slave. She loved her parents and continues to live by their wishes that she be good and kind even when she is shown cruelty. However, while she remains good and tries her best to be kind to others, her troubles can get to her. Out of frustration and anger, she accidentally pulled her stepsister's hair too tight and received a slap to the face in response. She also turned on the Witch alongside the Baker, Red Riding Hood and Jack after the Giant left their Kingdom in ruins. Navigation Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Siblings Category:Supporters Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Honorable